In Transmission Control Protocol (TCP), a congestion window is a flow control mechanism that is based on a network capacity and/or a network loading condition. The congestion window can prevent a link between a server device and a client device from becoming overloaded with network traffic. Additionally, the congestion window can be calculated based on estimating congestion between the server device and the client device.